


An Early Morning with Toshi and Koushi

by campsuga



Series: UshiSuga: From Vanilla to NotAtAll [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Suga, Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi, Light BDSM, M/M, No Smut, Well that escalated quickly, ushisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Ushijima gently caresses a pale bare butt cheek as he leans into its owner’s ear to whisper in a deep and even baritone, "I'm off, Koushi. Happy Birthday." He sneaks in a kiss before heading out of the bedroom.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSuga: From Vanilla to NotAtAll [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785133
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	An Early Morning with Toshi and Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all came here from "Ushijima on a Mission" and want something as pure as that, just walk away.   
> No smut but the domestic fluff does escalate quite quickly into something else.
> 
> If you just stumbled upon this from nowhere, welcome!
> 
> Also, all my fics for Suga's Birthday was supposed to happen on his birthday -- which is why this part is wedged into the whole story. All other fics weren't as forced.

Ushijima gently caresses a pale bare butt cheek as he leans into its owner’s ear to whisper in a deep and even baritone, "I'm off, Koushi. Happy Birthday." He sneaks in a kiss before heading out of the bedroom.

Ushijima locks the door to the 2LDK he shares with Suga and warms up for a few minutes before heading off on his daily hour-long 5:00am run. As part of a professional division 1 volleyball team, Ushijima makes it a point to maintain his peak athletic condition. Additionally, maintaining his health positively affects his studies, something he has been dedicated to since moving to Tokyo to study agriculture.

The couple, practically inseparable since their first date always had this perfectly symbiotic relationship where one always complements the other. When Ushijima is too busy with away games or school stuff, Suga is always there to pick up the slack without complaints. He’s there caring for their house plants, doing the laundry, making the meals, or even submitting some of Ushijima’s requirements on his behalf. Then, there will be times when Suga finally cracks and craves for attention from his boyfriend. When that happens, Ushijima will set aside the time and effort to make the silver-haired man happy.

Which is why after their first term in Tokyo together, they will be celebrating Suga's birthday with a special dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants in Ginza. It’s a reservation they’ve had for a few weeks now to celebrate Suga’s birthday but also the end of their first term in college.

Knowing this, the still sleepy Suga drags himself out of bed a good 15 minutes before Ushijima finishes his run. He puts on some underwear and one of Ushijima’s shirts then makes their breakfast. As he puts the plates of prepared food unto the table, he checks out their schedule for the rest of the week in the whiteboard they keep in the kitchen. There, written in its respective colors is Suga’s schedule mixed in with Ushijima’s school and volleyball schedule.

Right on time, Ushijima walks back into their apartment and leans in to kiss Suga. He then strips off his shirt and wipes down his sweat. He joins Suga at their dining table shirtless and with a slight uncomfortable look on his face. Ushijima knows it's improper to be eating at the table without a shirt on but Suga has made some very sound arguments saying that it would be a waste to dirty another shirt if he'll be taking a shower in half an hour. Also, Suga claims that it's the best way for him to wake up and see Ushijima's abs on display first thing in the morning. And if it made Suga happy, then Ushijima would oblige. The feeling of being half naked is beaten by the prospect of a smile on Suga’s face.

As they finish breakfast, yogurt and fruit for Suga and a vegetable omelet and rice for Ushijima, Suga comes over to Ushijima's chair and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around the bigger man's neck, "Darling, what's the plan for tonight?"

Ushijima wraps an arm around Suga's waist, pulling him in closer, "We do have a reservation at 7:00pm. And if we could just get there 10 minutes prior, then we shouldn’t have a problem. And I don’t see any other problem that could arise since you officially finished all of your term requirements yesterday."

"I know! But it still sucks because you still have that one paper to submit and then afternoon practice! I wanted today to be 100% Koushi Day!"

Ushijima kisses the exaggerated pout on Suga's lips while a smile makes its way across his own. "I've been meaning to tell you after we've cleared the table, but I suppose now is as good as any."

Suga's eyes sparkle. If being with Ushijima has taught him anything these past few months, it was that as dense as he was with picking up subtle hints, Ushijima is painfully and unapologetically romantic. He almost always gives in to all of Suga's whims, something Suga knows and tries his hardest not to abuse. Which is why the prospect of a birthday surprise tickles Suga's imagination, "Toshiiii," he asks pleadingly, "What is it? Do I get a present right now? Will there be more later today?"

"I’ve decided to treat you with one big gift, aside from our dinner tonight. I’ve cleared up my schedule today. I’ve already submitted my paper two days back and I’ve also asked our coach to excuse me from today’s practice. So, it really will be a 100% Koushi Day today."

“Wow! Koushi Day! Koushi Day! Yes! What will we do today?”

Ushijima sees the huge smile that breaks unto Suga’s face. He then feels his boyfriend pull him in closer for a tighter hug. Finally deciding to give Suga his birthday gift, he takes a deep breath as if bracing himself for something and then raises one hand to capture Suga's jaw with a tight grip, "What makes you think you deserve to know what it is, you filthy little slut?"

Suga's eyes are blown wide, his breath hitches and his boxer briefs are suddenly very, _very_ tight. The look on Ushijima’s eyes are dark and his voice is more serious. His hold on Suga’s face is firm. Any semblance of human speech leaves his consciousness and he is reduced to replying with a whimper until he managed to squeak out, “Ushi Daddy?! I get Ushi Daddy for my birthday?”

Momentarily, Ushijima breaks character and looks into Suga’s eyes with a gentle look, "I’m all yours today and tonight, Koushi. Happy birthday, Love."

Suga buries his face into Ushijima’s neck while placing kisses on it and below his jaw, "Best boyfriend ever."

The next moment, a large hand comes in and grabs Suga’s hair to slowly but forcefully pull his head back, "I’m going to fill your tight little hole so you’re going to shut your mouth right now." Ushijima dives in to bite into Suga’s shoulder.

Suga arches his back and relishes in the attention and the sheer effort his boyfriend is putting into making his favorite kink come to life. "Wreck me, Daddy," he pleads.

And with that, Ushijima carries Suga to the bedroom making a mental note to set an alarm after their first round so they won’t end up forgetting about their dinner reservation.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, OK, so this was just me fulfilling a headcanon that Suga is kinky like that and drags Ushijima along for the ride -- who is initially apprehensive but learns to enjoy it seeing how happy it makes Suga.


End file.
